


Húmedo

by MichiCopiaGhoul



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: 2010s, Besos humedos, Bisexual, Boy x boy, Corey sigue igual de simp, Corey x Joey, Finalizado, Joey sonrojado, Jorey, Leve lime, M/M, Manoseo, Murderdolls mencion, Oneshot, Romance, Romance secreto, Slipknot - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiCopiaGhoul/pseuds/MichiCopiaGhoul
Summary: 🔞 Leer antes la historia de "IMBECIL" para no tener spoilers ⛔Corey se siente solo en esta vacía habitación hasta que llega Joey y le hace sentirse ansioso por demostrarle cuanto le desea, cuanto desea probar de nuevo sus labios y monopolizar su cuerpo... hasta dejarlo "húmedo"...
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor
Kudos: 2





	Húmedo

Corey había hundido su cabeza en la almohada de la cama para intentar no desesperarse más al mirar lo vació que es el cuarto estando solo, estaba ansioso por ver a su novio y quería demostrarle cuanto lo ha estado deseando, es decir, deseaba probar de nuevo sus labios y recorrer su cuerpo con caricias, necesitaba sentir que Joey también lo desea como él lo hace. 

Necesitaba ver que Joey también _se sienta_ _**húmedo**_ _como él lo hace cuando piensa en las cosas que podría hacer junto a su novio._

De pronto la puerta se abrió mostrando a Nathan quien llevaba puesto su vestuario usual de Murderdolls el cual consiste en un pantalón negro ajustado con una camisa azul además de una corbata negra pero su look contrastaba esta vez al tener solo sombras en los ojos y no llevar los labios pintados ni la cara más pálida pero sin duda luce apuesto.

Esta vez trato de no hacer ruido al pasar y se quitó sus botas cuando llego a la cama, observó que su novio parece concentrado en hundir la cara en la almohada que no ha _notado_ su presencia por lo que aprovechó para sorprenderlo cuando decidió acercarse.

Abrazó al rubio por la espalda en medio de su caída lo cual obviamente le hizo darse cuenta de su presencia, el vocalista esbozo una sonrisa al reconocer las manos que le tocaban, Joey le soltó además de darle espacio para que se pudieran saludar de mejor forma y así lo hizo el mayor al girarse para verlo mejor.

— Hey, Joey — llamó al azabache al ponerse sobre él. — **Te extrañe mucho,** como odio cuando tienes que alejarte de mí por andar con las “ _muñecas_ ”, ojala se _separen_ de nuevo — vio el ceño fruncir del menor. — Pero ¿sabes? **estoy tan enamorado de ti** que necesitó verte sino siento que _muero_ , **eres muy adictivo Joey** — se inclinó hacia él sin darle oportunidad de que alguna palabra fuera a salir de sus labios.  
  


De verdad que necesitaba esta unión de labios porque le hacían sentirse _vivo_ pero sobretodo **correspondido** por ver que **lo desea igual que él** , hasta eso el azabache correspondía al beso dejando que escalara a ser uno más _ardiente_ cuando jugaban con sus lenguas para ver quien tenía el mando en esta unión de labios. Las manos del rubio instintivamente buscaron acariciarlo pero Joey rompió el beso al empujarlo con un poco de fuerza pero sin llegar a ser tan _brusco_.

— No perdamos tiempo en juegos previos y quítate la ropa ya — propuso el baterista.

— Oh Joey por eso **te amo** , **eres simplemente perfecto y sabes lo que quieres al momento** — esas palabras sin duda le ponían muy feliz.  
  


— **_Me amas porque te calienta mi cuerpo_** solo hace falta ver cómo _te pones duro_ por un simple beso — el menor río al señalar la entrepierna.

— Joey es que tú pones a _duro_ cualquiera con solo pensar en tu cuerpo o mirarlos a la cara fijamente — confesó el número 8 al empezar a quitarse la playera. — Sabes que enamoras a cualquiera con solo existir incluso _**le quitas la heterosexualidad a cualquiera cuando te ve**_ — observó como su novio lanzó su camisa al suelo junto con la corbata — Eres jodidamente perfecto, **_un Dios al que amo y podría dedicarle todas mis pajas por toda la eternidad_** — bajaba con prisa su pantalón junto con el bóxer. 

— **Complace a tu Dios,** entonces —dijo el pelinegro al lanzar sus últimas ropas al suelo para quedar completamente desnudo. 

— Joder claro que sí, **_mi Dios de la batería_** — se lamio los labios al ver a su novio, Corey por fin ha quedado desnudo también.   
  


Nuevamente se acercó al menor para seguir besándose pero con la libertad de estar ya desnudos y que esto ya no les quite tiempo cuando estén más _calientes_ de lo que ya están, Corey se abalanzó sobre Joey como si fuera un león apunto de atrapar a su presa aunque realmente le gusta demasiado monopolizar aquel cuerpo que le vuelve loco y que lo hace ver como un _depredador_ que tiene una presa favorita para “ _clavarle el colmillo_ ”, **es adictivo** una vez que comienzas a salir con Jordison y eso lo sabe muy bien desde que sucedió su _primer beso_ en aquella borrachera del bar “ _Skill_ ” hace un par de años atrás donde ya no pudo siquiera pensar en probar otros labios que no fueran del menor incluso le hicieron olvidar su tan “ _preciada_ ” _heterosexualidad_ que tanto _defendía_.   
  


Si no hubiera sido por aquella pelea que inicio con un trio de imbéciles no se hubiera dado cuenta de que _tanto quiere_ a Jordison, al principio se cuestionó por qué se enojó tanto cuando ese grupo de amigos hablo mal del baterista y dio con la respuesta de “ ** _querer mucho a Joey como para no soportar que le dijeran "puta" al confundirlo con una mujer”_** porque no le importó que hablasen mal de su persona incluso de la banda pero cuando tocaron el tema del baterista ahí _**estallo su ira**_. 

Claro que su decisión de aquella noche no fue la más _prudente_ cuando pudo haber ignorado la conversación ajena de aquel trio de imbéciles pero al estar enojado por lo que escuchó que dijeron del baterista fue que tomó la decisión de aventarles un _botellazo_ dando inicio a una pelea, una disputa donde Paul y Joey le ayudaron pero sobretodo donde el menor mostró ser tan violento al “ _salvar_ ” a Corey (igualmente solo el número 1 quería destrozar por sus propias manos al imbécil de Tom y no era tanto _salvar_ al número 8). Aquella noche reconocía que le gustaba el menor y cuando Shawn le hizo una broma de _besar_ al baterista lo hizo con gusto, sino hubiera sido por esa noche de borrachera quizás _no se hubiera tomado en serio_ estos sentimientos tan fuertes que tiene hacia Jordison y que ahora por fin están siendo recíprocos.   
  


Sin duda **Corey ama mucho a Joey,** lo desea y necesita externarle cuanto lo hace. 

Probar los labios de su querido novio era la mejor sensación del mundo, a diferencia de la vez anterior quien aprovecho para meterle la lengua fue el baterista al enredarla con la de Taylor mientras las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del contrario para estimularse con caricias, el vocalista fue deslizando las manos por la espalda hasta llegar a las nalgas que tanto deseaba tocar, sin duda el baterista era el mejor besando porque tenía a Corey tan _caliente_ por un simple beso bueno también influía que ya pudieran sentir el miembro rosándose contra la piel del contrario por la desnudez. 

Taylor empezaba a demandar tener otro ángulo diferente para poder acariciarlo de mejor forma por lo que cuando Joey paró de besarlo aprovechó para cambiarlo de posición dejándolo arriba para tener una vista increíble ya que se le ocurre que será más estimulante **_ver su hermoso rostro cuando se la meta y este monte sobre él._**   
  


Joey comprendió enseguida que vista desea su novio y un leve tono carmesí se posó en sus mejillas, odiaba que su rostro fuera el centro de atención en estas situaciones, no le gustaba verse “ ** _frágil_** ” ante nadie menos aceptaba que fuera visto de forma tan atenta cuando siente un _orgasmo_ producido por el pene de otro hombre de por si declararse bisexual le había costado mucho porque se negaba a tener sentimientos románticos por el mayor es más si no fuera por terceros quizás no hubiera comenzado a creer que _era buena idea aceptar que quizás pueda funcionar esta relación secreta con el vocalista._  
  


Al contrario de Corey quien fue más fácil declararse bisexual cuando notó que le interesaba más su compañero y no de una forma de amigos ni admiración de colegas sino más en plan de **querer besarlo** : no por curiosidad sino más **por** **deseo** , como se mencionó cuando fue aquella pelea con los borrachos descubrió que tanto le gusta Jordison por lo que con el pasar de los días _convenció_ a Paul de ayudarle a conseguir el amor del baterista, fue dura su travesía pero con el tiempo ha podido _conquistar_ al baterista que parece ser duro de hacerlo si no eres una mujer ya que este no se siente atraído por hombres y ahora _su única excepción es el número 8_ ” con quien puede incluso follar sin sentirse tan “ _raro_ ” bueno no hasta que implica estas poses donde le evidencian más sus expresiones.   
  


El vocalista lo acercó con sus manos para sentarlo a la altura de su pectoral para tener una vista más favorable al miembro de Jordison porque este tiene las piernas abiertas dejándole ver completamente la erección, si, **_Corey deseaba chupársela a su querido novio_**.  
  


— Joey, ¿quieres _montar_ ya? o ¿puedo _**chupártela**_? — dijo Corey al masajear las nalgas del menor.

— Lo que quiero es… ¡Mierda Corey, deja de verme así! — sus mejillas empezaban a ponerse rojas y le dio un golpe en el hombro. 

— Optare por tomar ese golpe coml _afirmación_ a la segunda opción, mi querido “ _tomate_ ” — respondió con una sonrisa el rubio al verle la cara roja.

— Al menos hazlo bien, imbécil — comenta Jordison con una expresión algo molesta por ser llamado “ _tomate_ ”. 

— Claro **_mi amor, mi Dios, te la dejare reluciente_** — dijo el vocalista con una sonrisa ladina.   
  


El baterista no contestó nada más porque el mayor lo acercó aún más para poderle practicar sexo oral, anteriormente nunca se hubiera imaginado que Jordison aceptará que _un hombre se la chupe_ y cree que ahora tiene suerte por ser correspondido.

Si no fuera por la ayuda que tuvo de Paul quizás nunca hubiera logrado conquistar al menor y no podría estar disfrutando de tener sexo con su baterista. 

También está de más decir que el comportamiento de _Nathan ha cambiado_ porque si no a Taylor le andarían golpeando por andar diciendo cada comentario **obsceno** y _burlesco_ cuando hizo mención del color de las mejillas del menor que se asemejaban a un _tomate_ por el tono rojizo que bien se delata por la piel blanquecina del chico. 

A todo esto a veces es un misterio como cambia la personalidad de Jordison a los ojos de Corey…

.

.

.

.  
💤  
💭  
💬  
🍌

— ¿Qué mierda pasa? — preguntó Joey.

— … — no recibió respuesta solo el más alto volteo a verlo.

— Joey… creo que _sueña contigo_ — dijo Jim al voltear a verlo.

— ¿Quién? ¿De qué hablan? — el baterista no entendía al ver a los chicos en un círculo y más que nada Mick le bloqueaba la vista. 

— Vamos Mick, déjalo ver — Sid invitó a que le abriera paso en medio del circulo que habían formado.

— Acércate y te darás cuenta — le hizo señas Chris aguantándose la risa.  
  


Thompson dejo que el baterista pudiera entrar al círculo que habían hecho en medio de esta cancha deportiva en la cual previamente estaban jugando un partido de basquetbol, Chris puso una mano en el hombro del baterista para jalarlo y que viera claramente lo que todos se habían dado cuenta.  
  


— Mira Joey, **_Corey está soñando claramente contigo_** — Fehn dijo en un tono divertido mientras señalaba la entre pierna del vocalista.

— ¡Vete al diablo Chris! — el pelinegro contestó enojado quitándose el brazo de su hombro.

— Oh vamos viejo es la verdad, **_solo tú lo pones tan “caliente” con solo mirarlo_** — argumentó Sid.

— Estoy de acuerdo con eso — secundo Jim.

— _**Él está tan loco por ti**_ , lo tienes tan pendejo de amor y todos lo sabemos incluso Mick lo sabe — comenta Chris.

— Corey se distrajo cuando Sid le bromeo diciéndole que ibas pasando, él volteo y le dio el balón que lance justo en la cara — conto Mick.

— Entonces esa sangre en su nariz es porque le diste un balonazo y se desmayó, vaya suerte que tiene para atraer los golpes — respondió Jordison observando a su novio con una expresión neutra. 

— _Joey_ … — balbuceaba el vocalista entre sueños con una sonrisa boba.

— Ya vez, el “ _Coralito_ ” te ama mucho que hasta _tiene sueños húmedos contigo_ — Chris siguió insistiendo.

— Cierto, ya Joey acaba tus ensayos con Murderdolls más rápido porque el “ _Coralito_ ” se muere por pasar tiempo contigo — Sid añadió con burla.

— ¡Puta madre, váyanse al diablo hijos de perra! — comenta Joey enseñándoles el dedo de en medio al increparse por tales comentarios. 

— Hey chicos ¿Qué hacen? — de pronto se acercó Paul, esta intrigado que hacen sus compañeros en medio de la cancha del hotel al que se hospedan. 

— El “ _Coralito_ ” fue golpeado por un balón que lanzó Mick y ahora está desmayado además _tiene un sueño húmedo_ con Joey — dijo rápidamente Chris. 

— ¿Qué? — hasta el bajista se le hizo raro escuchar esa respuesta.

— ¡Ya dejen de molestar estúpidos y váyanse al diablo que no estoy para… — estaba enojado el baterista pero se interrumpió a si mismo cuando vio que nuevamente su novio hablaba. 

— _Joey… eres mi DIOS déjame… amarte… siempre.._ — balbuceaba nuevamente el rubio con una sonrisa y sus mejillas están rojas.

— ¡Estúpido Corey, despierta ya imbécil! — el baterista le dio una patada un poco fuerte en la pierna pero sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas por lo escuchado.   
  


Los demás miembros miraron a Nathan, su reacción había sido tan _inesperada_ para ellos porque verlo _ponerse rojo_ les dejo con un solo pensamiento “ ** _Joey creo que ya sé porque a Corey le atraes_** ”, es decir, notaron cuan **_sensual_** _puede ser ver a Jordison sonrojarse ligeramente_ y no era nada _heterosexual_ de su parte calificarlo de esta manera pero ya estaban empezando a _dudar también de su heterosexualidad_. 

¿De verdad tiene tanto poder ver a Joey sonrojado que te hace dudar enseguida de tu _heterosexualidad_?

Mientras tanto Paul se acercó a los chicos pero Joey se marchaba de la escena al conseguir que el vocalista se despertara con tal golpe en la pierna (su cara del menor ya no estaba roja ahora solo molesta por tal comentario que le hacía ponerse _incómodo_ porque todos lo escucharon), el rubio estaba algo desorientado pero pudo distinguir como una figura conocida se alejaba y podía comprobar que era su novio _al sentir dolor en su pie_.

— ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? ¿Por qué esas caras? — Gray los encontró con las caras ligeramente rojas acaso ¿era por el juego? porque no podía ser por el sol ya que es una cancha techada. 

— Nada, hace _calor_ en este lugar — respondió Chris echándose aire en la cara con la mano.

— Si, si, por el _juego_ — secundo Sid aunque sabe la verdadera razón. 

— Ya Corey límpiate esa sangre de la cara — Jim cambio el tema de conversación para que pusieran atención a otra cosa. 

— Mierda _Coralito_ lo has hecho enojar, si sigues así él se irá con Murderdolls para _siempre_ ahora que comiencen a grabar para su disco — argumento el bajista.

— ¿Disco? ¿Qué te ha dicho? — volteo algo asustado el vocalista aun con la sangre seca en su nariz ya que no le dio importancia a limpiarla.

— Joey está en planes de grabar con Murderdolls por eso los ensayos constantes pero ya sabes también está cumpliendo con el grupo para que también saquemos algo pronto, ¿Qué no te lo ha dicho? — explica Paul.

— ¡Mierda no me ha dicho nada! — se asustó el rubio.

— **El pequeño demonio** otra vez con las “ _muñecas_ ”… _interesante_ — dijo Mick al recordar cómo se visten. 

— Te van a cambiar “ _Coralito_ ” y por Wednesday 13 — empezó a meterle cizaña Sid.

— Yo que tú me disculpo por andar teniendo _sueños húmedos_ y hablar dormido sino te cambiara por el Wednesday 13 en este 2010 — Rot se unió a hacerle burla.

— ¿Qué? … — se sorprendió más por el comentario pero recordó su _sueño erótico_ donde se la estaba _chupando_ a su novio. — ¡Mierda! — Corey se llevó una mano automáticamente a la entrepierna para comprobar lo que dijeron. 

— Date prisa “ _Coralito_ ” y hazlo antes de que se vaya de nuevo — propuso Gray.

— ¡Maldita sea, maldita boca que tengo…. **_Maldita abstinencia me hace fantasear_**! — Corey se levantó como pudo e hizo lo posible para alcanzar a Joey en su cuarto.

Los demás solo le vieron como cojeaba al correr pero era divertido para ellos ver como el vocalista se preocupa demasiado por lo que Jordison piense de este, al principio estaban algo _extrañados_ al enterarse de su _relación_ pero con el tiempo han notado que es **divertido** ver como Corey es **controlado** por _el pequeño demonio._  
  


Mientras tanto el único que había comprendido las últimas palabras de Taylor se decía a si mismo que se debió haber _abstenido_ de saber más detalles de su relación, es decir, Paul sabe muchas cosas gracias a que Corey cuando tiene problemas va a desahogarse con él contándole sus problemas “ _amorosos_ ” cuando Joey lo rechaza de hacer “ _ciertas cosas_ ”, cree que esto a veces pone “ _tensiones_ ” en el grupo cuando **_Corey se la pasa rogando o fantaseando por el amor de Joey_** como en estos momentos donde declara que lo “ ** _han dejado en abstinencia y por eso los sueños húmedos”_** o al menos así lo dio a entender con su último comentario. 

Aun así sabe que a pesar de todo lo que pase ellos dos parecen ser una pareja algo “ _funcional_ ” a su manera, no son cariñosos al extremo porque Joey se niega a una vida llena de abrazos melosos pero parece que con _su forma de amarse_ al demostrarse amor se entienden _bien_ y no es necesario ser _demasiado melosos_ para ver que al menos **_el amor es reciproco_** de cierta forma (se ve más enamorado a Corey que a Jordison). 

Gray espera que esos chicos no le hagan arrepentirse nunca de haberlos ayudado y que sigan teniendo una vida “ _feliz_ ” como pareja más que nada **_desea que su mejor amigo sea feliz porque Joey es como si fuera su hermano._**

Quizás esta pareja tengan más dificultades en el camino y no todo esto sea un “ _sueño perfecto”_ como quisiera Corey pero al menos sabe que por ahora Joey ha admitido quererlo pero sobretodo no está rechazando que su relación frente a los que consideran sus _hermanos_. Al menos solo a ellos pueden decirles que tienen algo más que _amistad_ claro no pueden hacerlo público porque eso generaría más controversia y un sinfín de chismes que los dejarían agotados al meterse demasiado en sus vidas privadas por lo que es mejor solo saberlo entre la “ _familia_ ” que son.

**_Solo basta que Slipknot sepa que Corey ama a Joey, solo eso basta para que tengan el apoyo que necesitan._ **  
  


🐱 **_FIN_** 🐾  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ha terminado la historia no en un final súper feliz sino considero uno cómico por lo del “Coralito” corriendo en busca de Joey, además solo recibió un golpe en la realidad (en su sueño no le duelen obviamente), igual dejo en claro que ellos se aman a su manera y que tienen el apoyo de todos los de Slipknot 💜
> 
> 🐚 Si se dieron cuenta otra vez le puse “Coralito” a Corey haciendo referencia a que esta historia se conecta con la de “IMBECIL”, si, aquí el Coralito ya pudo obtener el amor de Joey con ayuda de Paul. 
> 
> ¿ven? Les dije que era una historia feliz y con amor correspondido para Corey….
> 
> Lo de la parte del lime en el SUEÑO es una probada de que efectivamente aquí si ya se dan amor (sexo), si tenían en abstinencia al Coralito pero ya cogen de verdad por si tenían las dudas 😏
> 
> Aunque lo más sad de todo es que este fanfic menciona un año demasiado triste para el grupo al situarse en el 2010 por si no me entienden hablo de la muerte de Paul💔, el fanfic está ambientado meses antes de la repentina muerte de Gray que sería en mayo y hace alusión a Joey trabajando en el disco de Murderdolls. 
> 
> Claro todos los hechos no son al 💯 como sucedieron en aquellos años van de acuerdo para darle sentido al fanfic.  
> Pero si quise ubicar la historia en aquel - 2010, RIP Gray 💔.
> 
> Por cierto algo más feliz, notaron como los demás se embobaron viendo como Joey se sonroja, así es Joey les roba la heterosexualidad, cuidado Coralito que te van a quitar a tu novio 😂
> 
> Solo me queda decir que gracias por leer y que esta historia se encuentra también en Wattpad bajo mi mismo nick, me esfuerzo trayendo una historia medianamente bien narrada sé que se me pueden ir errores ortográficos una disculpa de antemano digo es pata porque soy un michi 🐾  
> okno mal chiste por mi nick 🐱
> 
> Michi se despide y nos leemos en el siguiente fanfic donde veremos al Jorey ya como pareja nuevamente, en el siguiente viene más feliz para Corey y con una sorpresa que les impactará 🐾


End file.
